


Funishment

by johnsredpants, MoonShineD, StraightShooter (MsLadySmith)



Series: Three's Good Company [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Deepthroating, Dom John, Dom Sherlock, Drugged John, Drugged Sex, Edging, Enemas, FoxLock, FoxLockSon, FoxSon, Gratuitous Smut, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Ruined Orgasms, Sausage Link, Sex Swing, Showers, Sub John Watson, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Threesome - M/M/M, Unexpected Fluff, Unknowingly Drugged, Unmanned Fire Hose, Viagra, fleshlight, lucky pierre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsredpants/pseuds/johnsredpants, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShineD/pseuds/MoonShineD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadySmith/pseuds/StraightShooter
Summary: A piece of PWP roleplay smut, set in the same universe as others in this series, that has Sherlock doling out 'funishment' to John for something he dared him not to do, with Greg helping and enjoying the shenanigans.  Lots of smut sprinkled with a healthy dollop of fluff.Please read tags as there is mild dubious consent with Sherlock slipping John a certain little blue pill without him knowing. Ending is happy & fluffy though.CastJohn……….....…..JohnsRedPantsSherlock…………MoonShineDGreg…………...…StraightShooter (MsLadySmith)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Please check for tag updates on new chapters**
> 
> There are some songs that you might enjoy listening to as you read each chapter. They are not mentioned within the story except for one, so not essential, and are more for matching the mood in each chapter. Each song is listed in the opening notes on each chapter, or you can jump to the closing notes to get the full song list and make a playlist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for Chapter 1 is ‘Lust for Life’ by Iggy Pop

**Greg:**  
_Text to John_ \- Meet me at the pub.  First pint's on me.

 **John:**  
_Text to Greg_ \- Be there in 10 minutes.

 **Greg:**  
I order a couple of pints and sit at a back table, eyes on the front door.

 **John:  
** I walk in and immediately spot Greg in the back corner booth, our usual table. With a huge grin on my face I walk over and clap a hand on his shoulder as I sit down. What I really wanted to do was snog him senseless right then and there, but too many other yarders frequented this pub, and we were still keeping our... arrangement?... a secret. I picked up the pint before me and held it up to clink against Greg's as he did the same, "Cheers mate," and we gulped down a good third of them with locked eyes that were clearly saying more than our mouths could. I hadn't seen him in over a week so we were both in a bit of withdrawal.

 **Greg:** "It's been a long week," I said over the top of my glass, my voice low.  I could tell by the look on his face that we had the same idea in mind.  We finished our pints in silence.  "Want to get out of here?" the corner of my lips started to curl into a smile.

 **John:  
** I chuckle, "What kind of date you take me for?"

 **Greg:**  
"I know exactly what kind of date you are, remember?" I got up from the table, and headed for the door, sure that John would follow me.

 **John:  
** Laughing I get from the table and follow Greg out the front door. I catch up to him about 50 feet down the street... what is with all these long-legged men in my life?... and I snag him by the elbow to pull him into the alley we are about pass by, shoving him up against the wall behind a dumpster. I cage my arms on either side of him, my eyes looking him up and down, stripping him bare with my mind, before I lean in and run my nose up the side of his neck breathing him in. "God, I want to turn you around and fuck you right now. Right here," I growl into his ear before nipping at it.

 **Greg:  
** I reached down and grabbed John's plump ass, pulling his hips into mine, grinding against him.  I grabbed his hair, pulling his head off my back and kissing him roughly.  "Bad idea... too easy to get caught..."

 **John:  
** "What, you can't get us out of a little ASBO?" I tease as grind back into him. God this is getting me so hard. Sherlock and I hadn't done anything in several days and maybe he was right in his little dare that I couldn't go a whole week without cumming. He had certainly changed his tune about 'just transport' once we had become intimate, so I didn't see what the big deal was.

 **Greg:  
** "Not if I'm behind the same set of bars as you," I growled, raking my teeth down his neck.  An obscene groan escaped his lips - I knew what that did to him.  "Shhh, don't want to get caught, do you?"  I ground hard against him.

 **John:**  
"Hnnng...fuck, the things you put in my mind, Greg" I growl low into his hear before I dive in for another deep kiss, our tongues writhing against each other. I grind my cock against him, thinking it would be one last time before we headed back out to the street, when the edge sneaks up on me fast and hard and I'm cumming in my pants before I even know what's happening, stifling my moans into Greg's jacket.

 **Greg:  
** I laughed quietly.  "That bad a week, hm?" I whispered, tracing the edge of his ear with my tongue.  "Sherlock lock you out of the bedroom?"

 **John:**  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Oh god, Sherlock is gonna just love this. He...he made me a bet, a bet that I couldn't go a week without cumming," and I drop my head in shame to rest on the center of Greg's chest. “It’s only been 4 days.”

 **Greg:  
** "Oi, you're gonna be in so much trouble..." I grabbed his hand and pressed it against my straining erection.  "No reason for us both to suffer, is there?"

 **John:**  
I lift and shake my head laughing, "So you wanna risk the ASBO? I made no bets about not giving any orgasms, so I'll risk it if you do."

 **Greg:  
** "I am much better at being quiet than you are, John, and you know it." I winked at him.

 **John:**  
Giving it maybe two seconds of thought, before thinking 'fuck it,' and I close the distance between our mouths and make quick work of unfastening his jeans to find he was going commando. "Turn around and place your hands on the wall... you know the position, detective," I command as quietly as I can muster.

 **Greg:  
** I smiled at him.  "No handcuffs this time, ok, Captain?"  I slowly turned around, hands to the wall as ordered.  John's arm snaked around my waist, and slid into my jeans, wrapping his hand around my shaft.  "Hnnng, damn, John..." I said in a low voice, resting my forehead on the wall.

 **John:**  
"I trust you to be a good boy and keep your hands where they are...no cuffs needed... although that would be fun to explain to the coppers," and huff out a small laugh before I pull my hand back out of his pants. "Spit, lick, or suck... make it good and wet. You'll only get to do this once, so make it good." as I bring my left hand up towards his face.

 **Greg:  
** "That would the opposite of fun.  I'd never hear the end of it," I grin.  John brings his hand to my face, and I lick it, teasing my wet tongue over each of his fingers in turn.  Thoroughly wetted, his hand is now back on my cock, stroking me.

 **John:**  
Starting with a decent speed on my wet left hand over his cock, twisting a little on each pull, I slide my right hand around shifting his jeans down a bit as I go. Widening my stance to get a better angle, and fondling his balls in my right hand, "You like the idea of getting caught though... you want them to cuff you... to throw you in a communal cell with a bunch of other men... men who would love to get their hands on you, like I have my hands on you right now." I build up the speed of my left hand while my right reaches back as far as I can to tease at his perineum. "The things they would do to you Greg... it makes you hot just thinking about all those hands... all those mouths... all those cocks... wanting to taste you, to fill you up."

 **Greg:  
** My hands curl against the wall, and I squeeze my eyes shut tightly, my breath coming in ragged gasps.  "So... good..." I whispered through gritted teeth.

 **John:**  
I can tell he's getting close. "How many cocks could you suck at once?... how many could they squeeze in your tight arse together?... they'd have you dripping with cum from both ends...painting you with it... I bet you can taste it already... can you taste it, Greg?" He's struggling to keep as quiet as I know he can be now, deep moans escaping his lips. "But they won't let you cum til they are done with you... they tied a shoelace in a pretty little bow around your cock to keep you from coming... but guess what, Greg? The last one just came… came all over your pretty ass... so he reaches down and pulls on the shoestring..."

 **Greg:  
** The picture John is putting into my head is too much.  I throw my head back and thrust against his hand once, a low groan coming from me as my orgasm hits me hard, painting the brick wall with my cum.  I shudder quietly, resting my forehead weakly on the wall.  "God dammit, John..." I breathe.

 **John:**  
Giving a few final strokes, and one extra to make him jerk back, I stand back up straight, kiss at the side of his neck and move my left hand back close to his mouth. "Lick it clean, detective."

 **Greg:  
** I look over my shoulder at John, his eyes smoldering.  I slowly run my tongue over his hand, licking every last bit of cum from his fingers.  I take my hands off the wall, tucking myself back into my jeans and refastening them.  I turn quickly and catch his mouth, kissing him roughly, letting him taste my cum. 

"You are terrible... but so, so good."  I swatted his ass.  "You need to go home and face the music, my friend," I winked.  "Good luck."

 **John:**  
God, talking Greg through that hand job almost had me hard again. And I thought I was horny all the time back in the army, but this is a whole new level. And all Sherlock's fault... and god I loved him for it too.

I laugh at Greg's swat at my ass and reach down to adjust my quickly cooling and now uncomfortable pants. Luckily my jacket is long enough to hide any evidence. Shaking my head at the thought of having to explain this all to Sherlock, "No point in hiding it as he'll deduce it five seconds after I walk in the door," as we step back out onto the street. "Thanks mate... and thanks for the pint," I call out to him as he heads off towards the tube station nearby as I raise my arm to catch a cab.

 **Greg:  
** "No, thank YOU, John."  I waved as I headed toward the station.  I chuckled to myself - I had to wonder what Sherlock had in store for John.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please check for tag updates on new chapters**
> 
> Song for Chapter 2 is ‘The Promise’ by When In Rome

**Sherlock:  
** "John. How was Graham?" I'm dissecting bee to see why it died so I don't look up.

 **John:**  
"Greg, and he was great. A little too great..." I mumble as I hang my jacket up and walk towards the bathroom kicking off my shoes and stripping off my jumper.

 **Sherlock:  
** Looking up I see John. Hairs a mess, walked away quickly, tossed his shoes instead of putting them away. Hmm.

"I take it he was very good. Which means you were very bad."

 **John:**  
Shaking my head, I almost want to laugh at how fast he deduces me. "Yea...let me go clean up and change first..." as I pull off everything throwing it in the bathroom hamper.

 **Sherlock:  
** "John are you forgetting something? A kiss? Maybe tea?"

 **John:**  
I close the bathroom door quietly and hear Sherlock's question through the door choosing to ignore it. Leaving my vest on, I grab a flannel, wetting it, and clean up the best I can. Pulling on my pajama pants hanging on the towel bar, I slip those on and pad back out find Sherlock has moved to the sofa, and go to join him.

 **Sherlock:  
** I grab John as soon as he's close enough and wrap him up like an octopus. "Let's see... Gavin’s aftershave on your neck, you washed your hands just now so you must've thought they were dirty, and, what am I missing?" I have to be overly sarcastic sometimes, "ah, yes, that big wet spot on your trousers. Really John?! Five days?? You couldn't even last one week without cuming?"

 **John:**  
"Four," I mutter into his shoulder. "It's only been four days. You must think I'm a giant pervert or something," as I curl up in his arms.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Of course you are. That’s one of the reasons we love you." I kiss John on the forehead. He is too adorable to be mad at. "It's ok. Now you know that I was right and you have a mild sex addiction. However, seeing as that is in my best interest, we won't do anything about it tonight.”

“Now. Where's that tea?"

 **John:**  
"That's sweet Sherlock, but you don't think I really have an addiction do you?" as I struggle to try and remember those sections from my uni psychology courses. What were the required markers? 

"Wait....won't do anything about it **tonight**? What does that mean?"

 **Sherlock:  
** "Means I love you John. You do not have an addiction. You just have some extra wild oats to sow." I pull him to cuddle on top of me and turn on the tv. "Oh look, it's that Doctor What show you like so much."

 _Text to Greg_ \- Baker St. Tomorrow 6:14pm. Do not be late. – SH

Text to Greg -  Do NOT stop to talk to Donovan. –SH

 **John:**  
"Haha... it's Doctor Who. And I'm pleasantly surprised at how casually you are handling this. I thought for sure you would... I don't know... take it less well. I was kind of dreading this talk actually," as I wriggle into a comfortable position on his bony frame.

"Tell Greg I said only two seconds, he'll understand," as I feel and hear him texting behind me.

 **Sherlock:  
**_Text to Greg_ \- Two seconds?? Have you considered Viagra? –SH

"Who, Where, Whatever. I know you only watch it because you like that writer guy. Mart Gratest or something." I massage Johns scalp and start to plan how I can best help my Doctor have better control over his transport...

 **Greg:  
**_Text to Sherlock_ \- Only two seconds?  Impressive, even for you.  See you tomorrow night.

 **John:**  
“No, Greg is the one who likes Mark. I prefer David Tennant,” I mumble as Sherlock’s wondrous fingers in my hair are causing my eyes to roll back in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please check for tag updates on new chapters**
> 
> Song for Chapter 3 is ‘Baba O’Riley’ by The Who

**John:  
** Walking back to the flat in the unusually nice weather after a day at the clinic, and thankfully it’s a Friday, I’m looking forward to having some time with my amazing git of a boyfriend… and likely Greg too. While Sherlock and I had admitted our love for each other on the day we finally got our shit together, Greg hadn’t been as interested in talking in any romantic ways with us. While this was good for a while, I had almost said that I loved him in our post-coital bliss the other day, and had been trying to process that feeling ever since but hadn’t reached any conclusions as yet.

I slide my key in the door and head upstairs eager to give Sherlock a good snog and discuss our weekend plans. I walk in the flat and find Sherlock is making tea so I come up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist and kiss his shoulder. "Hello love."

 **Sherlock:**  
_5:45pm_  
"John, hello, how was work or whatever droll question I'm supposed to ask you...?" I hand him a cup of tea and lead him to his chair.

 **Greg:  
** I checked the clock on my desk.  "Shit - I gotta go."  I slammed the file on my desk shut, grabbed my jacket, and headed out the door.  Donovan called after me, "Hey, boss!  What about -"

"No time, Donovan - running late.  See you Monday!"  I dashed down the stairs and hopped into my car, heading to Baker Street.

 **John:  
** "Not too bad. Mr. Stuart managed to not come in with some new ailment for once today," as I sit in my chair and sip on my tea. "Mmm... is this that fancy tea we got from your brother last Christmas? It tastes posh," I giggle and kick off my shoes.

"How was your day? Discover any new types of poison today?"

 **Sherlock:**  
"No. I made this tea myself. Gaston will be here in a little bit," he always gets so happy when he knows Greg is coming home for the evening, "so why don't you take a shower."

 **John:  
** "As soon as I finish my tea...this is really good, Sherlock," I smile over my cup as take another sip.

 **Sherlock:**  
"Glad you like it. I made it with you in mind."

 **John:  
** "Aww that's sweet of you. Feel free to make it for me anytime," as I keep drinking from it, slowly sliding down in my chair a bit to reach my toes over to wriggle them up Sherlock's legs.

 **Sherlock:**  
_5:55pm_  
"That tickles." John knows my legs are a bit sensitive. I take the now empty cup from him and pull him to a standing position. "Shower time. Now." I swat his ass as he leaves to get his shaving kit.

 **John:  
** "Should I bother dressing after I get out? And would you want join me in the shower?" as I pause in the bathroom door with a sly smile spreading on my face. I just loved getting all soapy and wet with him.

 **Sherlock:**  
"As enjoyable as that might be I have some things to do before Gary gets here."

I have just enough time to set up the living room before Greg gets here. I may need his help looping the sex swing to the post on the ceiling but other than that I have it covered. John's favorite toys are washed and ready to be placed on the table.

 **John:**  
_6:00pm_  
I quickly strip and get in the shower wondering what fun Sherlock has planned for this evening he needs to setup. I begin to wonder if my losing the dare last night would bring about any ‘funishment’ as Sherlock liked to call some of our wilder escapades. I take care to get myself clean inside and out, lathering the soap everywhere. I had once asked Sherlock to pick me out a posh soap like the one of his I loved, but he insisted it would ruin ‘my scent’ and made me promise to never switch brands.

 **Greg:**  
_6:12pm_  
Traffic was awful, but I managed to get to Baker Street just in the nick of time.  I checked my watch with a grin.  I waited in the car for a moment, then got out and headed upstairs, walking into the living room at exactly 6:14pm, as directed.

 **Sherlock:**  
_6:14pm_  
I hear the pattern of Greg's tread on the steps leading to our door. He uses his key to enter. Good.

"Perfect timing. I need a bit of help getting this sling into the hook before John gets out." I toss him the set-up and go to stand on the table before I remember something John does.  Taking three long strides over to Greg I put my hands on either side of his jaw and kiss him thoroughly. The force of my body pushing into his causes him to stumble a bit before he lands against the wall.

 **Greg:  
** I almost drop the sling Sherlock had handed me as he kisses me, backing me into the wall.  "Oof!  Hello to you, too." I push Sherlock off my lips long enough to take a breath.

 **Sherlock:**  
"Coffee, Gavin, really? This late at night? Good thing I don't plan on you sleeping much. Now quit standing there and help me set up the swing." This time I actually do stand on the table and rig it up. "John's toys are ready. Be a dear and set them up on the table, yes? Thank you."

 **Greg:  
** I picked up the black bag, and started taking out the contents as instructed.

"So... you've got something special planned tonight?" I ask.

"I thought Mrs. H told you no when you asked about installing a swing..." I grin.

 **Sherlock:**  
"Yes, well done Detective. It's a good thing you're sexy and good in bed. Anyways, I've decided that John will benefit from sowing some wild oats. After his inability to go more than four days without an orgasm I decided you and I shall help him get it out of his system so to speak. I plan on forcing a series of ejaculations from him. For that I need these toys, the swing, and..." I walk back to Greg, force myself to calm down, "and you. The only other person in this world he lo-… err, likes as much as me. You might want this, too," handing Greg a little blue pill. 

 **Greg:  
** Sherlock and I grin at each other - this was going to be fun night - and both pop the pill into our mouths.  I grab Sherlock's cup of tea from his side table to wash the pill down, then hand the cup to Sherlock so he can do the same.

 **Sherlock:**  
"John unknowingly took his pill before he got in the shower. And as for the swing, Hudders won't even know it was here." I dismiss that thought quickly. She can be very mean when I disobey her direct orders to not install something. Take the bee hive for example... No. Best to forget it.

 **John:  
** After finishing my shower and thinking about what all we might be getting up to tonight, I've managed to become half hard, so I dry off and pad back out to the sitting room in just my towel to find Sherlock has indeed been busy setting things up. I see the swing we’ve only used once before hanging from the center beam and a selection of toys laid out on the coffee table. Correction, those are MY set of toys on the coffee table. Oh. Fuck.

 **Sherlock:**  
"Gregory would you like a beer before we begin? Or perhaps a Scotch?" Going into the kitchen I hear John call out for one as well. I return carrying only two, one for me and one for Greg.

 **Greg:  
** "Thanks, mate," I take the scotch from Sherlock, and take a sip leaning back in John’s chair.

 **John:  
** "Uh... Sherlock?" baffled as to why he didn't bring me a drink too as I rub my hair with a towel. "So what's going on here?"

 **Sherlock:**  
"I heard you and John had a good time last night. Did he tell you before or after that he wasn't supposed to cum?" Standing behind Greg I start rubbing my fingers through his luxurious hair.

 **John:  
** I drape the towel over my shoulders and stand with my arms crossed, and one eyebrow raised, watching them play out whatever scene Sherlock has cooked up, obviously having to do with his dare and last night's failure to complete it.

 **Greg:  
** I closed my eyes and smiled, enjoying the stroke of Sherlock's fingers through my hair.  "Not until after."  I say with a smile.

 **Sherlock:**  
"Good. Then you can help me help John. You see, I think I was wrong. Shocking I know." Taking a sip of the Scotch I nicked from Mycroft’s I trail my hand down the back of his neck. "I believe what John really needs it to cum more, not less".

 **John:  
** I let my arms drop to my sides hearing this, my head tilting to the side a bit, and a small smile creeping in as I lick my lips. I'm aware again of my hardness as I muscle contraction makes it brush against the other towel wrapped around my waist.

 **Greg:  
** "Now how should we go about that, you think?" I leaned back and looked up at Sherlock, a grin on my lips.

 **Sherlock:**  
"See that swing over there?" I lean over to put my hand on his thigh and kiss his neck as he looks at the swing I put up. "If we put him in those restraints on the swing I am pretty confident we can come up with all sorts of ways to get him off." Finally looking at John while I rub Greg over his slacks as I continue talking to Greg only, "unless of course you want to make him just watch as I give you a blow job before you fuck me..."

 **Greg:  
** "Mmmm...  Any reason we can't do both?" I smile up at Sherlock, my hand on the back of his neck.  I run my fingers up into his hair, and bring him down to nip at his lower lip.

 **John:  
** I pull the towel over my shoulders off and toss it over on the sofa followed by the one around my waist. Standing starkers in the sitting room with my eyes glued to Sherlock's, I lightly rub and squeeze at my now almost fully erect cock. This was going to be interesting. I hadn't cum multiple times in one day in ages, but I’m hoping to god I’m not as old as I sometimes feel.

 **Sherlock:**  
Straddling Greg's lap I start unbuttoning his shirt after I've taken off his tie. "I think we can do many things tonight. I know you can stay awake and active almost as long as I can." As I remove the shirt, I kiss the freshly exposed skin underneath.

 **Greg:  
** I shrug off my shirt as Sherlock frees me from it, throwing it to the floor with my tie.  I grab his arse, kneading his cheeks, grinding my hips against his.

 **Sherlock:**  
I strip my shirt off as Greg kneads my ass. Standing quickly I strip off my slacks pleased that I wore nothing underneath. Greg starts to undo his own belt and zipper without prompt. Hitting my knees in front of his spread legs I pull hit shoes and kit of the now completely hard DI.

 **John:  
** Sitting down in Sherlock’s chair, I reach down into the crack and pull out one of our many bottles of lube left in various places around the flat – on of the perks of being in a relationship with a madman like Sherlock. Enjoying the view from my front row seat, I pour a little lube over my cock and begin stroking it.

"Don't mind if I do..." I mumble to myself as I watch them strip down.

 **Greg:  
** "Looks like your pup wants to join in the fun, Sherlock," I grinned, stroking his curls.  "What do you think?"

 **Sherlock:**  
“He was a bad pup last night", I can hear John stroking himself, "and bad pups don't get off til their owners say so. Do they John?" Finally turning to look at my soldier I see him stop what he's doing. "I'm feeling generous however so John can continue wanking while you fuck me over the couch. I prepped myself earlier. Shouldn't take much more stretching before you can get that beautiful nine inch cock inside of me." I get off Greg and put my elbows on the back of the couch. "Do. Not. Cum. John. Got it?! Good".

 **John:  
** Swallowing with wide eyes at everything Sherlock just said, I nod my head and resume stroking myself. They had moved the chairs a bit when rigging up the swing, so I still had a good view of the sofa, and god was it a glorious view.

 **Greg:  
** I climb onto couch behind Sherlock, running my hands and lips over the globes of his arse.  I grab the lube from the table, and let some dribble down his arse-crack, rubbing it around his hole with two fingers.  I slip two fingers into him, curling my fingers to brush his prostate lightly, drawing a moan from him.  I add a third finger, stretching him just a bit more, then pull my hand away. 

Squirting more lube into my hand, I stroke myself, and move into a good position, where John can see everything.  "I'm gonna love fucking your beautiful ass, Sherlock," as I press in slowly.

 **Sherlock:**  
Greg pounding into my ass as I watch John stroke himself is making me closer to cuming then I would normally be this soon. Greg grabs me by my curls and yanks my head back to kiss my neck. The change in position has his penis stroking my prostate with every movement. "Gregory. Just like that. Harder." I start yanking my own penis and tugging on my balls. "John. Stop. Don't cum yet."

 **John:  
** "Jesus, Sherlock," as I'm panting and squeezing down on the base of my cock trying to stay away from my edge when he tells me to stop. Following his next command, I move to stand at the end of the sofa where Sherlock has his elbows resting on the armrest.

"Hnnng....fuck. Can I cum yet? Please let me cum..." I half cry, half groan, as he strokes me with his big hands.

 **Greg:  
** I dig my fingers into Sherlock's hips, pounding him harder and faster until I cum, thrusting deep into him. 

I take moment to catch my breath, then pull out, walking over to John.  My hands lightly stroke over his shoulders and down his arms, as I rake my teeth down the side of his neck.

 **Sherlock:**  
Taking my hand off John I switch to stroking myself. Greg nibbled on his neck before he grabs Johns hand and holds them down tight. I step in and line my cock up with Johns. After Greg's pounding it doesn't take me long to get off. Feeling John's balls tighten up I pull my hand away just as he ejaculates.

 **John:**  
Watching as Greg cums from pounding into Sherlock’s ass while he strokes me was testing all I had in me to not cum. But then with Greg behind me and Sherlock using me to cum on, I can’t fight back from the edge anymore. Just as I’m about to cum, the mad bastard pulls away, but with Greg holding down my arms I can’t take over, so I’m cumming with my cock flailing about everywhere. I groan out in simultaneous pleasure and frustration as I paint anything in a five foot radius of me. Feeling unresolved my cock still aches for more.  
  
“What… in the hell… Sherlock?!” I pant out with Greg still holding my arms down.

 **Sherlock:**  
Tsk tsk "John... Did I give you permission to come?" John looks down at the floor and mumbles something that sounds like no sir. "Gregory, let him go so he can clean up this mess." Acting mildly disappointed when I am insanely happy is hard work so I strut naked to the bottle of scotch and pour another one for Greg and myself.

 **Greg:  
** With a final nip of John's neck, I let go of his wrists, and walk over to Sherlock, taking my glass from him, and flopping down into John's chair.  Sherlock's eyes are sparkling - he has more in store for John, I can tell.

 **John:  
** Reminded about the fact that Sherlock never consented to letting me cum, I can only assume that it was unintentional. But then why would Greg be holding down my arms? Perplexed, I grab some paper towels and spray cleaner from the kitchen and attempt to find all the globs of my semen – on the sofa, on the wall, on the floor, even up on the skull artwork.  I really hope our flat never becomes a crime scene worthy of a black-light sweep.

Hoping I’d gotten it all, I deposit the wad of paper towels in the bin and come back into the sitting room with my head hung down and unable to look either of them in the eye. I usually had such better control during our games. And what was with my cock still being rock hard? Must be because the orgasm got ruined I postulate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please check for tag updates on new chapters**
> 
> Song for Chapter 4 is ‘Stranglehold’ by Ted Nugent

**Sherlock:**  
Greg and I both watched John, more specifically his ass, as he cleaned up his cum from the three foot area he managed to spill over. I have to give him kudos for getting it on to the skull. When he got up I motioned him to come over and sit between Greg and I in the chairs.

"I'm disappointed John. Gregory and I were planning all sorts of naughty things for you tonight, but..." Greg is doing his best to hold back his smile even though John is still looking at the floor.

 **Greg:**  
"I dunno, Sherlock," I say with a sly grin.  "Maybe John would be willing to make it up to us..."

 **John:**  
“I… I don’t know what happened there. I wanted and tried to stop… but…” I stumbled through trying to understand what had happened as I grab a pillow to sit between them on the floor. Dropping to my knees on the pillow as I sit with my feet under me, my hands on my thighs and my relentlessly hard cock jutting up between my elbows, I was having trouble figuring out if Sherlock was actually upset with me or not. “I’m sorry… what can I do?”

 **Sherlock:**  
"Well John," I said as put my hand in his shoulder, "what do we do to puppys who make messes in the house?" John shrugs while still looking down. "Greg, do you have any ideas?" He is still trying to hide his grin behind his glass of Scotch.

 **Greg:  
** "Ah, don't be so hard on yourself, John," I say, reaching over and running my hand up his back and carding through his hair.  "How about some music?"

 **Sherlock:**  
I flip on the iPod connected to the sound system via remote. "Come here John," I motion for him to sit in my lap. Kissing his shoulder and rubbing his thigh I tell him he's forgiven. "It’s ok John, we all make mistakes. Well maybe not all of us. I for one-" Greg lightly kicks shin. "What was that for Graham?" I feel John giggle a bit.

 **John:  
** I climb up into Sherlock’s lap resting my head under his chin, clearly not feeling like myself right now. I usually pride myself on keeping a modicum of self-control, especially in the bedroom, but after last night with Greg in the alley, and again just now, I felt like I was losing it.

I look over at Greg when Sherlock jostles, and see him fighting back a giggle and immediately get suspicious. I lift my head and pull back to look at Sherlock and see that look in his eyes when I know he's up to no good. "Tell me now. Or I swear to god..."

 **Sherlock:  
** "It’s nothing, pup. Nothing." If Greg doesn't stop giggling and giving this away I swear he will be next to receive a funishment.

 **John:  
** "Sherlock..." and I give him the same look I use when I know he's done something a bit not good but I haven't quite caught on yet to what exactly he did. And when I turn to look at Greg again he's taking a sip from his scotch but has this look that kids make when one of their siblings is getting yelled at on his face. Something is up and they've conspired about something. I can feel it but am assuming I will have to play along for now to find out. And despite my growing rage, my cock is still ridiculously hard. What in the hell?

 **Greg:  
** I sit back in the chair listening to the music, and finish off my drink.  <<Name of song John wants to dance to>> comes on.  "Hey, I haven't heard this in ages.  I think the last time I heard it was at that club we took Anderson to for his birthday.  He really liked that lap dance we bought him... I mean, he *really* liked it." I grin.

 **John:  
** "Haha yea, but he didn't like it too much when Sherlock pointed out to him that the dancer used to be a man" and I chuckle a bit remembering that evening, "Transphobic git." I'm still keeping a close eye suspicious of them both.

 **Greg:  
** "He was mostly mad because Sherlock didn't tell him that until after his 'happy ending'" I laugh.  "I bet you can dance better than that guy did,"

 **Sherlock:  
** "He was very good though. I also pointed out he had done rugby at some point because he had so much muscle control. You did Rugby, John. Why don’t we see if you can do a better dance for our Gregory?" I don't expect the dance to go very far but it will get John on Greg's lap which is the key to the next part of my plan. "I bet he will even prepay you in kisses which is more than the stripper got."

 **Greg:  
** I get up and put a hand under John's chin, and kiss him on the lips.  "Come give me a dance," I say, taking his hand.  John gets up off Sherlock's lap and follows me over to the armless client chair in the middle of the room.  I sit in the chair and lean back as John looks me up and down.

 **John:  
** “Alright, but you better not laugh, or it’s off,” and Greg nods with a smile. Licking my lips and reaching my right hand up behind my neck as I tilt my head back, I close my eyes and begin to lightly sway my hips a bit as I let my hand slide down over my chest and down to my stomach. As I being to step around to the right of Greg in the chair, the client chair that I will never likely be able to look at in the same way again, I reach out with my left hand to his upper arm and slide it up to his neck. My hand keeps climbing up into hair as I make my way behind him strutting my hips in time with the music. Bringing my right hand up to join my left in his hair for a second before I move them down his neck, snaking them around on both sides and scratching down his chest as far as I can reach. I nuzzle in on the right side of his neck as I begin to pull my hands back up, smoothing them over the previously scratched skin, until I reach his neck where I nudge his chin to turn his face to mine and go in for a deep kiss.

 **Sherlock:  
** There is nothing about the way John dances that is funny. He has a look on his face like that of a soldier heading battle but the body of an athlete heading to the big game.

 **Greg:  
** "I think you missed your calling, John... maybe you should get a side job..." I smile appreciatively, as he sways to the music behind me.

 **John:  
** I let my right hand trail across his shoulders as I continue around him, swaying my hips more as I walk. Stopping my hand on his left shoulder as I reach his side, where I spin on my heels and stop so with my back to Greg. Shimmying my hips a bit to shake my arse in Greg’s face, as I bite my lower lip I look over to Sherlock and see his mouth hanging open. I drop my eyes to the floor and grasp my thigh with my left hand to slide it up to my arse before pulling back and giving it a smack. Moving a little more directly in front of Greg now, and turning to face him, I quickly drop down and grab his knees to separate them a bit before pulling myself back up, pushing my hips forwards, undulating them, and coming in close for another kiss as my cock brushes against his for a second, our now combined precum stretching out between them.

 **Sherlock:  
** Gregory grips John by the hips and guides him to straddle his lap as I come behind sliding my hands down to John's wrists, pulling them behind his back near his arse. I slot my penis in the loose fists he made with his hands. Pressing my chest against his back I push gently until his chest is up against Greg's, and his head is over Greg’s shoulder. Kissing Greg, I reach down between them and stroke their cocks. John moans and turns his head on Greg’s shoulder to watch us kiss. I use my hips to encourage John to ride Greg's lap. Both cocks are leaking precum and I can tell neither of them will last much longer.

 **Greg:  
** I put one hand on John's hip, and used the other to pull his lips to mine.  The music long-forgotten, Sherlock encourages John into rhythm against me, his long musician's fingers gripping us both as he strokes.

 **John:  
** “Sher… oh… fuck…” I groan out as I grind my balls against Greg’s at the same time Sherlock pulls on us both with one of his big hands. My hands are still behind me making fists for Sherlock to fuck into. “Please… can I cum now?” I beg. How in the hell am already wanting to cum again? It’s barely been 20 minutes since the last time, but jesus-fuck do I need to cum again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please check for tag updates on new chapters**
> 
> Song for Chapter 5 is ‘Relax’ by Frankie Goes To Hollywood

**Sherlock:  
** "Yes John. I want you to cum. Cum all over Greg". I stroke the head of his cock harder and faster until he cums. Once he ejaculates I pick him up, turn, and toss him into my chair to immediately start sucking his cock. Suckling until his mildly flagging penis returns to full attention, I then starting to stroke his shaft. John is whining and with very little force tries to push me off.

 **John:**  
“Oh god… fuck… what are you…” as Sherlock is immediately sucking on my cock without giving me a second to come down from my orgasm. It should be too much, and for a second it feels almost painful, but that quickly moves away, and I can feel my erection coming back strong a few seconds later.

 **Greg:  
** I watch as John writhes under Sherlock's mouth, his initial protests turning into excited moaning as he thrusts into those talented lips.  I walk around beside Sherlock's chair, leaning over and nipping at John's neck with a growl.  I grab John's hand, and wrap it around my cock, stroking myself with his hand in mine, continuing where Sherlock left off when he pulled John off my lap. It doesn't take long before I'm cumming across John's chest.  John is so focused on what Sherlock is doing, I'm not sure he even notices.

 **Sherlock:  
** I stroke myself as I suck John off. When Greg cums John starts rubbing it into his skin all over his chest. It's obvious he's hit sub space and is too far gone to do anything but feel good. Hes writhing on the chair, thrusting his hips to force his dick into my mouth. John reaches down with his cum soaked hand, grabbing my head and pushing me down til I'm choking on his huge penis. Just as John starts throbbing in my mouth I pull back. My hand is a blur as I jack myself to completion. Being far too close to his 3rd orgasm John's unable to stop himself from cumming even though he's no longer getting any stimulation.

 **John:**  
“Holy. Christ. Sherlock.” I pant out. “Tell me… what… in the hell… is going on!” and I think back to when I walked in the flat earlier. My face drops… he made me tea. He made me bloody tea. I apparently learned nothing in Baskerville.

“You drugged my tea didn’t you?” and they both bust up into a fit of giggles.

“You utter cocks! What did you give me? Viagra?” but their giggles are causing me to lose my seriousness as a smile creeps across my face.

“I’m assuming by the state of your cocks, you both took it too?” I chuckle out. “And you thought all this up last night…that’s why you didn’t get mad about my losing the dare,” shaking my head and looking down at the utter mess all over me – this can’t all be mine after three orgasms in what, forty-five minutes, can it?

I look down at my still relentlessly hard cock, and before their contagious giggles affect me, I manage to ask “Can one of you at least grab me a flannel?”

 **Greg:  
** I walk to the loo and clean myself up, grabbing a couple of damp flannels for them when I'm done.  As I walk back into the living room, I swagger a bit, managing to twirl my penis in a full circle several times, which results in all three of us giggling like schoolgirls.

 **Sherlock:  
** I can't contain my laughter. "Very good John," I cannot stop the giggles no matter how hard I try, "a brilliant deduction sweet pup". Gathering my wits I rise up off the floor and give both my boys a quick kiss before heading to the kitchen. "Now, who wants a cup of tea?"

 **John:**  
"You can't seriously think I'm ever drinking anything you make again?" I giggle as I wipe myself clean with one hand.

"And what's with stopping and making me cum all over myself...and the flat?" waving my other hand about the flat.

 **Sherlock:  
** I bring John a printed out copy of an article posted in The Lancet about male ejaculation, overstimulation, and multiple orgasms. "The subject in this study was able cum 10 times in less than six hours. I know you're capable of more than that Mr. Three Continents Watson". Sitting back onto the pillow at John’s feet, I sip my refilled glass as he reads.

 **Greg:  
** "Sherlock read some article about how to get a man to cum multiple times, and make the last one absolutely mind-blowing.  Sent me the link earlier today. We weren't planning on breaking any records, though."

 **John:  
** Reading thru the article Sherlock printed, and sitting up in his chair, I blindly reach out and take the glass of water he is holding and take a long drink from it. “So apparently this guy figured out he could come as many times as he could manage, at least 10 times in less than 6 hours, by letting all but the last orgasm happen without touching himself. These 'ruined' orgasms, as he called them, wouldn't be as good as the last one, but the ‘edging effect’ was worth it because that last one would be earth-shattering good.” With an open mouth turning into a smile as I look between their faces. “You mad fools,” I chuckle. “So what’s next then,” as I look down and point at my still hard cock and then indicate to theirs, “As I assume we are all playing along here now?”

 **Sherlock:  
** Grabbing Johns hand I walk him over to the table where Greg and I set down the prepared toys earlier. "We want to see just how many you can get. The process will most likely entail you not having much muscle control. I want to put you in the swing so we can fuck you anyway we want. Gregory will make sure you’re tied up just the way you like. Wouldn't you Gregory?" I can feel how close John is to saying yes. Now I just need our DI to give him that final push.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please check for tag updates on new chapters**
> 
> Song for Chapter 6 is ‘Deviant Device’ by The Juan Maclean

**Greg:**  
I walk up behind John and put my arms around his waist, speaking softly into his ear.

"I'd love to tie you up just how you like, John."  I nip at his shoulder.  "Do you want me to do that for you?" I purred.

 **John:  
** Relaxing in to Greg’s arms, and placing one hand over his, I reach out and pull Sherlock closer in front of me. “Oh god, yes,” I sigh as I twist in Greg’s arms and we all close in our heads together, kissing and nuzzling. The kissing becomes a bit heated before we stop and Greg leads me over to the swing.

 **Greg:**  
I lead John over to the swing.  Stroking over his left shoulder and down his arm, I gently raise his wrist overhead, clipping it into the soft cuff.  "Red to stop, yellow to slow down, remember?" John nods.  I kiss him slowly, deeply, as I raise his right wrist and clip it into the cuff.  I step back, and he lifts himself up onto the seat of the swing, and I attach the cuffs to his legs.  "Comfortable?"

 **John:  
** "Slide the strap behind my back a little higher would you?" as I wiggle my arse a bit to get the one under me a little higher too so it's not blocking access down there. Greg spins me round to move the upper strap and I'm to where I think I could stay this way for a while before my shoulder complains. "Thank you love. Ready when you guys are," as I smile at them both.

 **Sherlock:  
** I admire Greg's handy work as I trail my fingers up Johns leg. "You look quite comfortable pup. I bet you could stay like this for hours letting us take turns fucking you and shoving our dicks in that willing mouth of yours." Leaning over John I gently pull Greg towards me from behind him and kiss him slowly. I start with a nip to his lower lip and the barest of touches from my tongue. John's penis is completely hard again while he watches us. Finally I delve deep into his mouth, pulling him as close as possible, with John between us, so I can explore more what his talented tongue can do.

 **Greg:  
** With a little whine, I pull away from Sherlock's mouth and direct my attentions to John, first by dragging my teeth along his neck, and finally by turning his head to me and kissing him roughly, to distract him from what Sherlock had planned.

 **Sherlock:  
** Dropping to my knees, I was now eye level to John weeping cock. I pushed his legs apart and licked up his inner thigh til I got to the crease where his groin begins. I do the same to the other thigh but give it a few nibbles on my way up. Using my left hand I hold his penis up and away so I can suck on his balls. I let the drool fall from my mouth down the taint of his plump ass. After a few moments I follow the trail to his puckered hole and cover the area in broad stripes of my tongue. Knowing John had showered thoroughly before we began our night, I had no qualms about sticking my tongue just inside the opening.

 **John:  
** Groaning into Greg’s mouth as he’s kissing me, I arch my back as Sherlock’s tongue plays at my entrance. The way the swing is setup though, I have little control to move myself around much, especially when it comes to pushing back into someone. I am totally at their mercy when it comes to how hard or fast things affect me. It’s a delicious torture.

 **Greg:  
** I smile as John squirms in the confines of the swing, and smooth my hands along his chest.

 **Sherlock:  
** I take the slim vibrator and start to push it into Johns arse alongside my tongue. Once it's inserted I stand up so I can return to sucking his cock. "Greg, let's reposition the swing so he can suck you." I can't wait to see Greg's huge penis be swallowed by John's mouth.

 **John:**  
Sighing into the feel of Greg’s hands massaging over my chest, and then gasping as Sherlock slides in a slim vibrator, my eyes are rolling back into my head so that I’m barely aware of Sherlock’s instruction or feeling my head lowered a bit when Greg adjusts the straps controlling the angle of my recline. When Sherlock begins licking at my cock my eyes shoot open wide again as I release a loud and wild moan like I’ve never made before. I then feel Greg’s hands smoothing around the back of my head to support my neck as he teases his cock at mouth, painting my lips with his precum, which sends out my tongue to lazily lick at the head.

 **Greg:  
** The light flicking of John's tongue is maddening.  I smooth a hand along John's neck, and he stretches his neck, allowing me to slide easily into his mouth.

 **Sherlock:**  
Watching Greg's dick be slowly swallowed by John is one of my favorite things. I can see the mild expansion of John's throat due to the enormity of Greg's length. At the exact moment that John moans, I turn on the vibrator and direct it in slow circles so it hits John's prostate every so often when it's not rubbing his anal walls. This causes him to hum which causes Greg to throw his head back a bit.

 **John:  
** My whole body is electrically charged right now. I feel every inch of my skin buzzing… my muscles both relaxed and taught all at once somehow. The vibrating circling around inside me is like the waves of the ocean, crashing on the rocks every time it reaches my prostate, and then the water receding as it goes back around for another wave to come crashing in. The waves keep getting bigger, higher, with less time between them. The sun is starting to rise on this beach, the light getting ever brighter, until it’s like a dozen suns appear out of nowhere before suddenly disappearing again when thru like some rehearsed procedure both Greg & Sherlock remove all touch and leave me cuming all over myself. Like an unmanned firehose spraying forth, my cock bobs about as I groan and swear to every god that ever was or ever shall be.

 **Greg:  
** Just as John reached his peak, I pulled out of his incredible mouth with a frustrated groan.  As his orgasm ebbed, I bent down and kissed him softly with a smile.

 **Sherlock:  
** As soon as John stopped cumming I put my dick inside him and started fucking him deep. I used the straps of the swing to pull him in as hard and fast as possible. I jerked him off at the same time as Greg was jerking on his own penis. John was whining a bit, but didn't give his safe word or say red, so I continued what I was doing. The throbbing of John's ass as he ejaculated dry was almost enough to get me to cum. When Greg sprayed Johns face and chest I was helpless to stop myself from leaving my load deep inside of my sweet Doctor Soldier.

 **John:  
** Feeling Sherlock bury his load deep inside me, as Greg's cum cools on my face and chest, almost pulls me to the edge yet again. Cumming is all I know how to do right now. A slight breeze would likely get me off right now. I'm boneless, unable to speak even if I wanted to, hanging limp in the swing's straps, as I try to focus on breathing.

 **Greg:  
** I grab a warm, damp flannel and gently clean John up, wiping the cum off his face and chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please check for tag updates on new chapters**
> 
> Song for Chapter 7 is ‘All Is Full Of Love’ by Bjork

**Sherlock:  
** Greg and I slowly lower the swing and take John out of the straps. Greg picks him up bridal style and sits with him on his lap on the couch. I tuck a blanket over them before I go into the kitchen to grab water and the snack plate I prepared earlier. Coming back into the living room my heart melts a bit as the loving sight I see before me.

 **Greg:  
** John relaxed into my arms as I held him, his eyes closed, a small smile playing on his lips.  I gently ran my fingers through his blonde hair, brushing it out of his face.  I remembered his comment when we first set up in the sling - he'd called me 'love', which I found a little surprising... but not inappropriate.  I made no comment, though.  I looked up and saw Sherlock standing in the kitchen, watching us for a moment before he brought in the tray of drinks and snacks.

 **Sherlock:  
** "You know he loves you. Maybe you don't understand why or how he accepts you so completely but that's just how our John is." Greg looks at me but says nothing. "Here," handing him water, "I'll feed him bites between sips. Make sure he drinks the water slowly. You better drink all your water as well. I think two more and we'll be done for the night."

 **Greg:  
** "You know I hate when you do that, Sherlock... telling me what I'm thinking." I look at him, just a bit grumpy, as I take a glass of water from him.  John is starting to rouse, so I offer him a sip.

 **John:**  
After a bit I realize I’m now in Greg’s lap on the sofa, with him and Sherlock attempting to feed me bits of cheese and grapes, giving me sips of water, and one of our several nicked ‘shock blankets’ over me. I hum and nuzzle into Greg’s shoulder, content and loved. Wait, did I really just…yep, that the right word, loved. Okay then. That's good, I think.

I look over at Sherlock and see him genuinely smiling at us both, like how he smiles just after waking up and tightens his arms around me in the mornings still half-asleep. He takes a grape off the plate and holds it out as I open my mouth for him to drop it in.

 **Sherlock:  
** Seeing John come too I ask him, "What color are you John?"

 **John:  
** I grin chewing on my grape and reply, "Purple, like my favorite shirt you wear."

 **Sherlock:  
** I kiss John, then Greg. "You’re so cute when you're cum-dumb. You know what I mean... Are you good to continue? One more then we'll get you off good? Right, Greg?"

 **Greg:  
** I chuckle at John's comment, and offer him another sip of water.  "Sounds like an excellent idea to me.  How do you feel about it, John?"

 **John:  
** Swallowing another sip of water, and Sherlock passes me another grape, before I pull back the blanket and look down at my cock. It's maybe not completely hard at the moment but it's still in the game. I flex my groin muscles to make it twitch, "Looks like this isn't ready to quit yet, so neither am I," and a grab a few pieces of cheese off the plate Sherlock is holding, wolfing them down, before grabbing the glass of water from Greg and downing it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please check for tag updates on new chapters**
> 
> Song for Chapter 8 is ‘Blue Monday’ by HEALTH

**Greg:  
** I finished my own water, and set the empty glass on the table.  I leaned over and nuzzled John's neck, right behind his ear.

 **Sherlock:  
** 'Are you ready John?" I pull out the flesh light and poor some warming lube into it. John nods then returns to slowly making out with Greg. He flinched a bit when I put it on his mostly erect penis.

 **John:  
** Humming into my kiss with Greg, as I feel the fleshlight slide over my cock, and Greg sucks on my tongue a bit, I push up into the ever increasingly warm envelope. Sherlock slides it up and down over me a few times before activating the vibrations which forces me to break my kiss with Greg and grip at the sofa with both hands as I groan deeply.

 **Greg:  
** I smooth my hands firmly over John's chest, scratching a bit, as he groans and thrusts against the fleshlight.  I pay special attention to his nipples, sucking and licking.

 **Sherlock:  
** I thrust the cylinder too slowly for John to get any real satisfaction. Greg continues to kiss and nuzzle him as he caresses his chest. I am compelled to lean up and kiss them both. Though a three way kiss is a bit awkward there's something intoxicating about tasting them both at the same time.

 **John:  
** Frustrated by the lazy pace Sherlock is taking now with the fleshlight, I whine into our kissing, nipping at their lips and tongues hoping they push back harder. I need more. Greg is holding one of my wrists while Sherlock holds the other down, but I can still lift my hips in an attempt to get more. The slick heat is tight, but not as good as being inside either of their arses.

 **Sherlock:  
** I hold the fleshlight still as John thrusts into it. He’s sweating a bit and whining from the back of his throat. "If you can do it on your own you can have another orgasm."

 **Greg:  
** I graze my teeth over one of John's nipples, giving the other a pinch at the same time.

 **John:  
** Growling, I slide down a bit and pull my feet in a bit closer to get better leverage, as I start fucking up as hard as I can into the fleshlight. My hips bouncing off the sofa and snapping back up into it, but it's still not enough. I'm starting to wonder if I still have another in me or not.

 **Sherlock:  
** Greg starts whispering words of encouragement to our John. Taking pity on him I move the fleshlight up and down in counterpoint to his hips.

 **Greg:  
** "How long do you think Sherlock will last when you fuck his tight arse, nice and slow... make him beg for it."  I purr in John's ear.  "You can watch me fuck his throat while you do it... think he can take me all the way down? Like how you took me all the way down your throat."  I nip his neck behind his ear, and he whines, his hips thrusting harder.  I drag my hand down his side, stroking over his hip and inner thigh, tantalizingly close to stroking his balls.

 **John:  
** "Hnnngg... fuuu... need more," I whine. The edge is taunting me now. So close, but not quite close enough.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Imagine fucking me while Greg shoves all nine inches of his cock into that pretty hole of yours.  Well do it just how you like it, how you fantasize about it, how you want to own and be owned. C'mon baby... Just one more and you can have a break.” I lean over to his ear, "I believe in you my dear Soldier."

 **John:  
** Just as Sherlock's breathing those words into my ear, his hot breath on my neck, the now hot lube pumping on my cock, I realize Sherlock has slipped his other hand away from holding my wrist. That hand has a death grip on the sofa cushion anyways so it was unnecessary. Suddenly I feel an icy cold pressure at my arsehole, I can only assume Sherlock has taken an ice cube from one of our water glasses on the table within reach, and I let out an ungodly cry as I finally cum into the fleshlight.

I cum in waves that feel like they will never end, slowly decreasing the speed and depth at which I push up into the fleshlight, while I feel the ice cube liquefying and drip down off my arse onto the sofa.

 **Greg:  
** As his thrusts slow, I lean in and slowly kiss him.  "Well done.  You've earned a break."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please check for tag updates on new chapters**
> 
> Song for Chapter 9 is ‘Open’ by Rhye

**Sherlock:  
** While my men cuddle and pet each other I leave the room to start the shower going and get warm wet flannels.

"As soon as you're ready John we'll all go get properly cleaned up."

 **John:  
** After spending a minute catching my breath and letting the after tremors ripple through me while I nuzzle against Greg's chest, I finally feel like I could stand up without falling over. I sit up and swing my feet down to the floor and giggle as I survey the state of our sitting room. Toys, flannels, the swing, water glasses, and a plate of half-eaten food, all strewn about. I take a deep breath before standing and realize how intense the funk of the room must now be. "Jesus, can one of you open a window before this smell becomes permanent and Mrs. Hudson never lets me hear the end of it!"

 **Sherlock:  
** Both Greg and I stand up quickly to support John so he doesn't fall. Greg starts leading him to the bathroom and I open the window before I join them.

 **Greg:  
** I lead John under the hot spray, and he closes his eyes, leaning against my chest as the water sluices down his back.

 **Sherlock:  
** Walking into the shower I see that Greg is still supporting our John. The water cascades down their bodies as I rub John down with a soapy flannel. Greg and I get closer together til John is snuggled in between us. His eyes start to droop so I finish washing him quickly.

"My good Soldier. You did so good, pup. I'm so proud of you. I love you so much." John has a sleepy dopey smile when I tilt his head up to kiss him. Leaning over his shoulder I look at Greg telling him he also did a good job.

"My beautiful silver fox. I am also very proud of you. I lo- you were perfect." I give him a quick peck as well. I can only hope he didn't hear my slip up. John and I have talked and we know we love our DI but neither of us wants to scare him away with sentiment.

 **Greg:  
** I glanced at Sherlock curiously at his little stumble over words... that's the second time he's done that today. 

I pull Sherlock back for a real kiss, "This was all your idea - I am happy to play, any time," I smile.

 **John:  
** "Mmm... I think this is more than just playing though Greg," I mumble against his chest as I let them lather me up.

 **Greg:  
** I tipped John's head up and kissed him.  "Yeah, I know, John.  Now, let's get you some sleep, eh?"

 **John:  
** Sherlock pulls me back from Greg's support and holds me, his arms wrapped snugly around my chest. I watch as Greg quickly washes and rinses off, all the while looking back and forth between our faces as if he's trying to decide something. I'm too tired to really think too hard about it and he seems to be smiling as well, so I let the thought go as they turn the water off and dry me off.

 **Sherlock:  
** One final rinse and we all get out, dry off, and head to bed.

 **Greg:  
** Sherlock and I half walk, half carry John to bed, and each climb in alongside him, draping an arm over his chest.  I slowly stroke my hand across John's chest, and up Sherlock's arm, a smile on my lips.  I look up, and find both of them staring at me blankly, John fighting his sleepiness and slowly blinking.

 **Sherlock:  
** "What is it Gregory?" I whisper because I can tell John is almost asleep.

 **Greg:  
** "I love you, too, you know."  I grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for Chapter 10 is ‘Slave To Love’ by Bryan Ferry

**John:  
** Lifting my head and blinking at the morning brightness, I awake lying face down with Sherlock and Greg both draping me with limbs, their arms crossed together at my lower back. Greg stirs a bit and nuzzles into my right shoulder, so I bring that arm down from under my pillow to drape over his shoulders and stroke at his hair, twisting myself a bit towards him. “Mm-morning sexy,” I grumble low into his forehead as I give it a gentle kiss.

 **Greg:  
** "Hey, yourself," I mumble into his shoulder, giving him a playful nip.  "Sleep well?" I asked as I stretched and yawned.

 **John:  
** "I slept pretty good thanks to you two," I say with a small chuckle and combing my fingers through his silver hair. "I thought my dick was never gonna get soft again," as I push my hips a little towards Greg only to realize I'm hard with morning wood. This causes us both to break into a fit of giggles and wake Sherlock behind me.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Stop talking. It's too early to be awake." Though they can't see me I smile as I wake to the sounds of their whispers.

 **John:  
** I twist myself further back, lifting my right arm back and above me to grasp at Sherlock's curls while he nuzzles into my back. This earns me an appreciative purr from him and he pushes his hips towards me, his hardness pressed into the backs of my thighs. "Your transport seems to be very awake to me," as I push a thigh back against him.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Shhh John. It's an illusion." Winking at Greg he laughs and tries to pull away a bit. I grab his upper arm and pull him back towards us. "Greg, stay here".

 **Greg:  
** "Oi, I'll only be gone a minute," I pull my arm from Sherlock's grasp and head to the loo to empty my screaming bladder, have a quick wash-up, and climb back under the warm covers.

 **Sherlock:  
** The briefness of Greg's trip gives me enough to time ask John if he remembers what Greg said before sleep. He must not because he looks at me confused.

 **John:  
** Before I can ask Sherlock what Greg said, he comes back into bed and attempts to wiggle his now cold feet against ours. I grab at Greg's hips and try to hit that one spot I know he's a little ticklish at as I practically climb on top of him. Sherlock reaches over to do the same at his closest armpit, all of us in a fit of giggles as Greg tries to squirm away. Greg cries uncle and I climb off to head towards the loo next.

 **Greg:  
** I reach across the bed and run my fingers up Sherlock's arm, a small grin on my face as I stare at the ceiling.

 **Sherlock:  
** Scooting into the area John vacated, I reach for Greg and pull him into my arms. Greg can't seem to stop giggling as I do my best to envelop him like an octopus.

 **John:  
** While in the bathroom I try to remember what Greg might have said last night, but my afterglow haze had my memories pretty foggy. I barely remembered them taking me into the shower before we all fell into bed. And then it hits me... I have a vague feeling more than anything, like a snippet from a dream... Greg loves us. Did he say it and I missed it? I smile and chew on my lower lip as I run my hand through my hair wondering what to do or say next. I hear Greg giggling again in the bedroom, so I head back in to find him wrapped up by the octopus version of Sherlock. I shake my head smiling at their adorableness and remain standing starkers next to the bed.

 **Greg:  
** I giggled as Sherlock attempted to smother me with his lanky body.  When my attempts to wriggle out from under him failed, I resorted to more drastic measures: grabbing the most ticklish part of his ribs.  He let out a screech and flew off me and landed on the floor with a thump.  The laughter in his eyes did not lend to the glare he was trying to give me.

 **Sherlock:  
** Laughing as I stand up I tell Greg, "You win this round but I shall have my vengeance!" Giggling I take my turn for the loo, giving John a quick peck on my way out.

 **Greg:  
** I reach over and grab John's arse, pulling him back into bed alongside me.  "Hi, handsome," I say, pulling him into a slow, tender kiss, my hand softly stroking his back.

 **John:  
** “Mmmm…” I moan into Greg’s mouth as we kiss, my hand drifting over his chest and shoulder. I pull back from the kiss as I look into his eyes, “I love our morning lie-ins... even more so when you are here.”

 **Greg:  
** "Lie-ins are always better with a friend... or two." I smile, looking over John's shoulder to see Sherlock sauntering back toward the bed.  John rolled over in my arms, and wrapped his arms around Sherlock as he snuggled back under the covers with us.

 **John:  
** "Mmm... friends," I say with the hint of a question. "I'd say we're all a bit beyond being 'friends', don't you?" as I give Sherlock a brief kiss, reaching an arm back to grasp and stroke at Greg's hip pressed up against me.

 **Greg:  
** I chuckle.  "You really were out of it last night, love..." I press my hips up against his luscious arse, and nibble at his neck with a smile.

 **John:  
** "All your fault, love..." I almost whisper back as Greg finds that one spot on my neck that makes me melt.

 **Sherlock:  
** Tucking myself in against John’s chest, I grind into him. Greg and I then share a quick kiss above him. "What's the last thing you remember, John?" This is a conversation they need to have.

 **John:  
** Sighing at all the contact and emotions welling up, "I remember you two taking very good care of me... showering... and feeling very loved as I passed out."

 **Greg:  
** "Do you remember the last thing I said to you two, right here in this bed?" I purr in John's ear.

 **Sherlock:  
** Running my fingers down John's arm and onto his hip I entwined my hand with Greg's. We move our joined hands to John very awake penis.

 **John:  
** Groaning at the joined touch of their hands to my cock, "Not distinctly, no... but the sentiment seems to have stuck with me like a good dream."

"Tell me again, love?"

 **Greg:  
** I pull my hand from John's cock, and turn his head toward me a bit so I can look into his eyes.  "I said, I love the two of you."  I kissed him lightly.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Yes. Our silver fox said he loves us. He also said I am the smartest person he has ever met and that I have only the best ideas and you should always listen to me." John's giggles are as intoxicating as Gregory rolling his eyes.

The fact that he could be so comfortable... That we can be so comfortable with each other... This is a precious gift.

 **John:  
** Once my giggles subside, I twist back to face Greg again, my hand sliding up to his cheek as I pull him in for soft sweet kiss. "And I love you as well," I say with my eyes closed, our foreheads pressed together.

 **Sherlock:  
** "I assume if I don't say it now that would be a bit not good. I know you both know that I love you, but..." moving to whisper in Johns ear, "I love you my Doctor Soldier." Turning to Greg I hold him by the neck and kiss him gently, "I love you my Silver Fox, my Gregory."

 **Greg:  
** I smile at Sherlock and John - I definitely feel loved, and not just physically.  I haven't felt this way in a very long time, and it turns out, I've missed it. 

I return to nibbling that magical spot on John's neck, my hand slowly stoking his side and hip, and grinding my erection against him with a groan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for Chapter 11 is ‘Madness' by Muse

**Sherlock:  
** "Yes, yes, we both love Greg, he loves us, we love each other... Now can we get back to more pressing matters" I say as I grind into John.

 **John:  
** With a chuckle that melts into a growl, I push back my arse against Sherlock’s cock and reach down to grab hold of Greg’s. “I want you to fuck me Greg… I want to feel your fat cock deep inside me,” as I stroke him and bite at his neck.

 **Sherlock:  
** I reach for the lube and start rubbing some in my fingers to warm it up. I bite John’s upper shoulder as I slip a finger inside his ass. He's still a bit loose but I know if he's going to be able to take Greg's cock he will need to be well prepared.

 **John:  
** Arching back and sighing at Sherlock sliding his fingers inside me, I turn my head towards him. "And you, I want to fuck you... I want to feel your tight plump arse clenching onto me as fill you... while Greg fills me."

 **Greg:  
** "I say we give our pup what he wants, Sherlock..." I say with a smirk.

 **Sherlock:  
** I grab more lube and move John onto his back and put his right leg on my shoulder before I straddle him. Prepping John with one hand I begin to prep myself with the other. Greg leans up and kisses me as his hand trails down to my groin.

 **John:**   
“Oh god… fuck…” I sigh as Sherlock works yet another finger inside me the same time as he’s pushing his other hand inside himself for me. After Greg kisses Sherlock, I see him start to kiss down his chest, knowing what he’s going for, I push back up and away from Sherlock. “Greg, I want to watch you swallow down Sherlock as I slide into him,” as I push Sherlock down against the bed, spreading his legs and kneeling before him. I grab the lube and slick up my cock before reaching down to see how ready Sherlock is for me.

 **Greg:  
** I smile up at John, and resume kissing down Sherlock's chest.  He arches his back when my teeth graze his sensitive nipples, and shivers as my tongue traces a stripe down to his navel.  Stopping there, I swirl my tongue around his navel, my breath caressing his cock, as I watch John carefully.

 **John:**   
After confirming Sherlock is well prepped, coming close to being able to slide my whole fist inside him while I watch his eyes roll back into his head, breathless,  I look down to see Greg teasing just above where Sherlock's leaking cock is twitching. "Sherlock, look at me... I want you to keep your eyes open and watch my face... watch how much I enjoy pushing into you while I watch Greg here swallow you down," as I reach a hand down to grasp at Greg's chin and slide my thumb over his parted lower lip, smiling at him.

 **Sherlock:  
** I follow John’s command without thought. He looks so beautiful above me. The feel of his fingers leaving from inside me is torture. "John, please. Fuck me." John just continues to look at me without moving to push inside me. "Grey... Gregory... Please." Greg's hovering over my weeping erection but he hasn't touched it with his mouth. I try to reach for Greg's hair to pull him down on my thick cock but he just pulls away a bit. I arch my chest out when he twists my nipple a little too hard in a warning not to do that again.

 **John:**   
I look down to align myself, shuffling closer on my knees, my cock just teasing at Sherlock’s entrance. My eyes look up to see Sherlock dutifully watching me, his perfect mouth hanging open, before I look down and give a subtle nod to Greg. He licks out at Sherlock cock, humming as he pulls his tongue back with a string of precum connecting to his lips. Letting out a huff through my nose, I begin to push forward at the same pace as Greg takes Sherlock into his mouth, our eyes locked and my mouth falling open, my tongue sliding across my lower lip.

 **Greg:  
** I move my mouth on Sherlock's cock in rhythm with John's slow, steady thrusts, each time taking in a little more until I've completely swallowed him down.  John rakes his fingers through my hair appreciatively, and my content hum brings a low moan from Sherlock.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Fuck. Greg. Fuck. John. More. I need more". I push Greg's head down a bit and he slaps my ass in mock retaliation. Looking at John I see he's in Soldier mode. I do my best to relax while being ravished because I know that Captain Watson is calling the shots for now. Greg humming around my dick has me so close...

 **John:**   
Looking back up at Sherlock, I see he’s still fighting to watch my face like I asked him to, “Shhh… you called the shots last night. It’s my turn now. You can close your eyes now though, or look anywhere you want.”

I slide a hand around under Greg’s jaw and pull him up to kiss me while I stop my thrusts, but pressed deep into Sherlock. “Finish prepping me, love… take your time if you like,” as I grin and tilt my head down to indicate at Sherlock, “he’s not going anywhere.”

 **Greg:  
** I tug on John's hair slightly, pulling his head back so I can lick and nibble on his neck as I move around behind him.  I give him a gentle nudge between his shoulder blades, and he leans over to tease Sherlock's nipples, exposing his gorgeous ass to me.  Grabbing the nearest bottle of lube, I dribble some onto my fingers, and down the crack of his ass, rubbing it teasingly over his hole before slipping two, then three fingers in, loosening the tight muscle.  The moans and sighs coming from them go straight to my aching cock.  I slick my cock with my free hand, stroking it slowly.  "Ready, John?"  I remove my fingers and slowly press into him.

 **John:**   
"God yes," I reply to Greg as I move a hand up to Sherlock's throat, grasping his jaw from below I slide my first two fingers up and into his mouth as he licks at them. "Suck them, my pet," and I grunt when Greg gets about half way inside me.

 **Sherlock:  
** Taking John's fingers I lather them until spit is running down my mouth. I watch John as he's slowly being filled by Greg. He removes his fingers from my mouth so I pull him down for a noisy wet kiss as Gregory finally gets all the way in.

 **Greg:  
** I drag my fingers roughly down John's back, and he arches back into me.  "God, your ass, John," I murmur into his ear.  I pull back a little and thrust back in, eliciting groans from all three of us.

 **John:**   
On each thrust into Sherlock, Greg pulls out from me, and at thrust of Greg into me, I push back against his cock. I feel like some strange engine piston coming and going all at the same time. Our pace slow and steady at first, has begun to pick up speed, causing louder grunts and moans to echo between us all. Feeling my edge approaching, I lick my palm, the one that still has Sherlock’s saliva on my fingers, and reach down to stroke on Sherlock’s aching cock.

“Cum for me, my pet,” I command, wanting to have the pulsing of his tight hole around me to push me over my edge.

“Kit, are you close too?”

 **Greg:  
** "Oh, yeah," I breathe into John's ear, my grip on his hip tightening as I thrust harder.

 **Sherlock:**  
Greg does a particular thrust that causes John to finally hit my prostate. My sense are overwhelmed by the sight of John above me, the sound of Greg moaning, the feeling of Johns wet hand jerking me off, and the knowing I am loved by both of them. My orgasm hits me hard. My whole body clenches up for a moment before I cum and fall limp to the bed.

 **John:**  
The onslaught of sensations is madness, watching Sherlock’s beautiful face contort as he starts to cum, I look down to see the first spurt of cum shoot out onto his stomach and feel the pulsing of his arse around my cock. I shout out as I cum deep within him, Greg’s thrusts into me become more erratic, as I fall on top of Sherlock with my cock still buried in him.

 **Greg:**  
John's channel grips me, and the ripple effect continues as I thrust into John deeply, cumming hard into him with a deep groan.  I rest my forehead between his shoulder blades, trying to catch my breath.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Ugh. Hot. Get off me". The boys giggle and roll off. The clock says it's only 7:15am. John grabs the baby wipes to clean me up as Greg does the same to him. "Shhhh sleep now..."

 **Greg:  
** "Yes, dear.  Sleep.  John can make us tea later."  I snuggle up against John and close my eyes.

 **John:  
** I hum as I close my eyes with each of my loves snuggled up against me. So much love I'm blissfully drowning in it.

**Author's Note:**

> There are some songs that you might enjoy listening to as you read each chapter. They are not mentioned within the story except for one, so not essential, and are more for matching the mood in each chapter. Each song is listed in the opening notes on each chapter, or you can jump to the closing notes to get the full song list and make a playlist.
> 
> 1 – ‘Lust For Life’ by Iggy Pop  
> 2 – ‘The Promise’ by When In Rome  
> 3 - ‘Baba O’Riley’ by The Who  
> 4 - ‘Stranglehold’ by Ted Nugent  
> 5 – ‘Relax’ by Frankie Goes To Hollywood  
> 6 - ‘Deviant Device’ by The Juan Maclean  
> 7 – ‘All Is Full Of Love’ by Bjork  
> 8 – ‘Blue Monday’ by HEALTH  
> 9 – ‘Open’ by Rhye  
> 10 – ‘Slave To Love’ by Bryan Ferry  
> 11 – ‘Madness’ by Muse


End file.
